My Guiding Light
by Dajypop
Summary: Part of the Perks of the Job Series. The first time Ruben saw Leslie's body, silhouetted by the light shining through the window from the lighthouse, he knew that things would never be the same.


**Title:** My Guiding Light  
><strong>Author:<strong> Daisy  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> The Evil Within  
><strong>Setting:<strong> Beacon Mental Hospital  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Ruben 'Ruvik' Victoriano/Leslie Withers  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance/Drama  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Chapters:<strong> 1/1  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 660  
><strong>Type of Work:<strong> One-Shot, Part of the Perks of the Job Series  
><strong>Status:<strong> Complete  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> AU - Doctor X Patient, AU - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Pre-Slash  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own anything.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> The first time Ruben saw Leslie's body, silhouetted by the light shining through the window from the lighthouse, he knew that things would never be the same.

**AN:** Alright, I feel I owe you guys a bit of an explanation. The Perks of the Job series has been posted out of chronological order. The order is as follows:

My Guiding Light  
>I Like You, I Love You (Not written as of yet)<br>Doctor's Orders (In Progress)  
>Running Up That Hill (Completed)<br>Baby, It's Cold Outside (Completed)  
>Before I End My Day, Remember (Completed)<p>

So this is actually part one. I'm having too much fun writing on their timeline to care about the order in which they're put out. Whoops. Anyway, I hope this helps. At any rate, I'm writing this story while bleaching/dying my hair. xD So we'll see how this turns out.

**My Guiding Light******

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The first time Ruben saw Leslie's body, silhouetted by the light shining through the window from the lighthouse, he knew that things would never be the same.

It was well past midnight, and he had been working late. Rubbing his tired eyes as he passed through the wards, making sure that everything was secure, he paused for a moment when he entered the C Ward common room. Standing in his stark white clothes, freshly laundered it seemed, wrapped in light and cased in shadow, was nothing less than an angel. The white hair on his head, framed in the light as it passed, formed a gorgeous halo, and if there was one thing he knew, it was that he wouldn't want to disturb the sweet creature standing there, just staring out at the rain.

"I r-rea-really li-li-like the ra-rain." The impossibly beautiful young man spoke softly, turning so that his profile was now glowing around the edges.

"It is beautiful." Breathed the doctor, who took a cautious step closer.

"I-it's ca-calming. I re-remember rain… Fr-from when I wa-was young." He added, finally turning fully. His angel was curled over himself a bit, hands held close to his chest and fists rubbing together nervously.

"Do you have a hard time sleeping? What is your name?" Managing to keep any nicknames from his words, he offered a soft smile.

"Y-yes… I-I'm L-L-Les-Leslie." He offered on a soft cringe, looking as though he was about to be hit. When no blow came, he blinked a few times before turning to look at the other, and his face turned from fearful to curious.

"You can call me Ruvik, Leslie." Voice soft as the slighter male took a few shuffling steps closer, he offered a gentle smile that seemed to make him a little calmer. "Would you like some company to watch the rain?"

"Su-sure…" It wasn't always that he felt comfortable around people, most of the time he was fearful and distrusting, but there was something about Ruvik that seemed so… Inviting. The elder held out his arms, and Leslie slowly shambled into them, hesitant when they closed about him gently and enveloped him in a safe world of white coats and the smell of hastily sprayed cologne. There was something in that smell, something hiding deep within it, of searing flesh and regret, but it seemed so very much _Ruvik_ that he didn't mind. Being this close, Ruvik could smell the generic, clean scent of the hospital's shampoo on the other's hair, and barely managed to avoid kissing the other's forehead.

"Let us watch, then." Directing the other back to the window, he held him close, back to chest, for a while, hands resting on the other's hips. It seemed to calm the beast in both of them, and the pair gave a collective, contented sigh as they stood there for what seemed an eternity. However, it seemed they had really lost track of time, because suddenly there was the bustle of shift-change behind them, and Ruvik was tugging the other towards the hallway. "Now, Leslie, I think it's time for you to go to bed."

"A-alright…" One of the nurses looked bewildered, as nobody had ever managed to pull the albino from the window so easily. Guiding the young man to his room, which was pointed out as number 139, he smiled as he opened the door. The room had whitewashed walls, white tile, and everything was set in calming wood tones if it wasn't the same bright white. A large, reinforced glass window sat at the north end of the room, giving them a beautiful view of the rain pooling in the courtyard.

Tucking Leslie into bed seemed easy, the other pliant and well-behaved as he was cuddled up in his blankets. As a sort of second thought, Ruvik offered him his coat, and the male stuffed his pillow into it before getting comfortable again.

"Goodnight, Leslie."

"G-goodn-night, Ru-Ruvik."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**AN: **And here's another part. xD Done. I finally got something done, today! Woo! Ad while dying my hair, to boot! I feel so productive!


End file.
